In my aforesaid prior patent and application Ser. No. 006,875, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,278, there is disclosed an intraocular lens comprising a segmented lens body wherein the lens may be folded for convenient insertion through a relatively small corneal incision for being transplanted in the posterior chamber of the eye. The segments of the lens body are secured together using a membrane or thin sheet of optical quality material such as silicone. The lenses of the present invention comprise further improvements of such a segmented lens.